black60dragonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon
Pokémon, abbreviated from the Japanese title of Pocket Monsters, is a Japanese anime television series, which has been adapted for the international television markets. It is based on the Pokémon video game series and is a part of the Pokémon franchise. The Pokémon anime is split up into five chronologically sequential series in Japan, split up by the version of the video game series the anime takes inspiration from: the original series, the Advanced Generation series, the Diamond & Pearl series, the Best Wishes! ''series, and currently the ''XY series which began in October 2013. In the international broadcasts, these four series are split into 16 separate seasons. These anime series are accompanied by spin-off programming, consisting of Pokémon Chronicles, a series of side stories featuring characters in the anime that are not its current cast of main characters, and the live action variety and Pokémon-related news shows of Weekly Pokémon Broadcasting Station, Pokémon Sunday, Pokémon Smash!, and Pokémon Get TV, premiering in late 2013. Anime Pokémon Indigo League Orange Archipelago The Johto Journeys Johto League Champions Master Quest Pokémon: Advanced Generation Advanced Advanced Challenge Advanced Battle Battle Frontier Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl Diamond and Pearl Battle Dimension Galactic Battles Sinnoh League Victors Pokémon: Best Wishes! Black & White Rival Destinies Adventures in Unova Adventures In Unova and Beyond Pokémon: XY Pokémon: XY Pokémon: XY Kalos Quest Side Series Pokémon Chronicles Pokémon Origins *File 1 - Red *File 2 - Cubone *File 3 - Giovanni *File 4 - Charizard Movies Pokémon #Mewtwo Strikes Back #The Power of One #Spell of the Unown #4ever - Celebi: Voice of the Forest #Heroes: Latios and Latias Pokémon: Advanced Generation #Jirachi: Wish Maker #Destiny Deoxys #Lucario and the Mystery of Mew #Ranger and the Temple of the Sea Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl #The Rise of Darkrai #Giratina and the Sky Warrior #Arceus and the Jewel of Life #Zoroark: Master of Illusions Pokémon: Best Wishes! #White - Victini and Zekrom #Black - Victini and Reshiram #Kyrurem VS. The Sword of Justice #Genesect and the Legend Awakened Specials *The Origin of Mewtwo *Mewtwo Returns *The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon *The Legend of Thunder *Ranger: Guardian Signs Mystery Dungeon *Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate *Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness *Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of the Sky Beyond Time & Darkness Other *Holiday Hi-Jynx *Snow Way Out! *Trouble in Big Town *Pichu Bros. in Party Panic *A Family That Battles Together Stays Together! *Cerulean Blues *We're No Angels *Showdown at the Oak Corral *The Blue Badge of Courage *Of Meowth and Pokémon *Oaknapped *Big Meowth, Little Dreams *A Date with Delcatty *Training Daze *Celebi and Joy *Journey to the Starting Line *Putting the Air Back in Aerodactyl *Luvdisc is a Many Splendored Thing *Those Darn Electabuzz! *The Search for the Legend *Hikari - Setting off on a New Journey! *Nibi Gym - The Greatest Crisis Ever! *Mewtwo: The Prologue to its Awakening *Dent and Takeshi! Gyarados's Imperial Rage!! *Iris vs Ibuki! The Road to Become a Dragon Master!! Shorts Pikachu Series *Pikachu's Vacation *Christmas Night *Kanga Games *Pikachu's Rescue Adventure *Winter Games *Stantler's Little Helpers *Pikachu and Pichu *Delibird's Dilemma *Snorlax Snowman *Pikachu's PikaBoo *Camp Pikachu *Gotta Dance!! *Pikachu's Summer Festival *3D Adventure: Find Mew! *Pikachu's Ghost Carnival *3D 2: Pikachu's Big Undersea Adventure *Pikachu's Naughty Island *Pikachu's Explorartion Club *Pikachu's Ice Adventure *Pikachu's Big Sparking Search *Pikachu's Big Mysterious Adventure *Pikachu's Summer Bridge Story *Sing Meloetta: Search for the Rinka Berries *Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade *Eevee and Friends ? - Pikachu's Island Adventure ? - Pikachu's Strange Wonder Adventure Other *BW: The Celestial Globe of Light and Shadows! *Slowking's Day Category:Anime